Solo ellos dos
by LittleandBlueWinter
Summary: Green solo quiere dormir para sacar de su cabeza a cierta chica ruidosa y Blue quiere estar una tarde a solas con Green. Después de encontrarse con la castaña, el líder de Viridian City ha encontrado el lugar para declararse. OneShot.


Es la primera historia que hago de pokémon special. Espero que haya quedado bien, ya que la hice de manera rápida y quizás me haya desviado de las personalidades de Green o Blue en algún momento. Les dejo aquí para que lean y haber si les gusta ;w;

Estaba trabajando, pero su mente no quería hacerlo y le recordaba el cabello de la castaña que en su silencio lo volvía loco y los ojos pertenecientes a ella, los ojos de ella tenían toda la esencia de Blue en ellos ¿Qué sucedía? El líder de Viridian City estaba enamorado ni más ni menos que de la mujer más ruidosa que en su vida había conocido.

"Como si importara, ella solo disfruta molestarme" pensó . Se restregó las manos por los ojos, estaba pensando cosas raras por estar trabajando, y recién era el comienzo de su día.

Sentía que no debía seguir pensando en Blue de esa manera, aunque de poder podía. Dejó sus papeles ordenados, tal cual para seguir con su trabajo después de unas horas y se dirigió a uno de los cuartos secretos, que gracias a una desconocida y sus planos del gimnasio había encontrado. Recordó que la joven le restregó en la cara el plano, pero eso no importaba ¡Quería descansar!

Era una habitación con colores cálidos y una biblioteca dedicada a la especialidad del ex líder. Se lanzó a la cama con lo puesto y se dio la siesta más larga de su vida, tan larga que cuando se despertó, ya eran casi las doce de la noche. De un salto puso ambos pies sobre el suelo y se resignó a seguir con su papeleo el día siguiente.

A las afueras del gimnasio, a pesar de la hora y la estación del año, que era otoño, se encontraba una abrigada Blue. La castaña había buscado a Green por todo Pallet Town y Viridian City, pero no lo encontró. Supuso que estaría en el gimnasio, pero al buscarlo no lo encontró sin importar cuando libro moviese para llegar a algún pasadizo secreto. Preguntó por él y la gente le respondía que no había salido del gimnasio, así que quiso esperarlo afuera, solo para tomarlo por sorpresa. Pero Green nunca salió.

Había preparado una comida para invitarle a un picnic en algún lugar cercano. Se había esforzado tanto, que se había demorado más de lo previsto e incluso le pidió a Yellow que comprobase el sabor de la comida.

Ella por su parte, quería dejar de ser solo la _Chica Ruidosa_ como la apodaba Green, pero no podía evitarlo, era parte de ella y quería que él la aceptase. La aceptación de eso, era el primer paso para ser algo ¿No?

—De seguro me vio y no quiere salir por eso. —Se dijo Blue sonriendo como si tratase de animarse. Sostuvo la canasta dio dos pasos antes de volver a mirar la puerta sin llave del gimnasio. Acomodó su bufanda una última vez con pequeños deseos de llorar, sentía que se había esforzado en vano.

Bajó su mirada nuevamente hasta que escuchó la puerta abrir, levantó su rostro y se encontró con Green. Ambos tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa.

—Blue…—

—¡Green! —gritó esta al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde? —preguntó este viendo su piel, estaba pálida. Se comenzó a sacar su abrigo. —Debes de tener mucho frío.

—Estaba esp…—dio un susurró inentendible.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres ir comer? —preguntó mostrando la canasta.

—¿Eh? Blue vas a enfer…—se detuvo. Un segundo, con ella él si quería ir a comer. Le puso a Blue su abrigo a pesar del frío. —Vamos.

El rostro de Blue se llenó de sorpresa mientras que Green sacaba a Charizard y le pedía que subiese mientras le extendía la mano. La llama de la cola de Charizard iluminaba el rostro pálido por el frío de Blue y sus mejillas rosadas hasta que se subió y se aferró a la espalda de Green. El castaño se sonrojó sin que Blue lo notase.

Fueron al Monte Moon, donde los Clefairy bailaban con la luna llena alrededor de un estanque. Los ojos de Blue se llenaron de brillo, pero cuando miró a Green, este estaba inmerso que la vista o eso pensó. Luego de unos segundos, vio como este tomaba un emparedado y comenzaba a comer.

—¡¿Qu-Qué estás haciendo, Green?!

—Yo te traje aquí, es mi paga. —contestó sonriéndole. —Están buenos.

—Gr-Gracias. —respondió sonrojada. Comió un poco también.

Green le miró y sonrió al ver que ella parecía estar oliendo su abrigo. Entonces, no encontró un momento mejor. Él se inclinó levemente y se acercó.

—Blue.

—¿Qué pasa…—ella solo vio el rostro del castaño cerca del de ella. Peligrosamente cerca. —Green…?

Sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar hasta que sintió que los labios del castaño se rozaban con los suyos. Tenía muchas emociones a flor de piel y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, Green lo notó y le tomó de la cintura para que la frágil mujer de la que estaba enamorado no se escapase de sentir sus labios por un prolongado tiempo. Blue cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de Green y no se separó de él hasta que su organismo le rogó por aire.

Sin muchas palabras, se recostaron con sus pokémon que les brindaban calor en algún lugar mientras miraban a los Clefairy que parecían estar finalizando su danza. Se durmieron ahí sin pensar en que sus familias los estaban buscando por todos los lugares cercanos.

Fueron despertados por sus pokémon, que parecían sentir que buscaban a sus entrenadores y que recibirían un gran regaño. Se miraron y de improviso, Blue le dio un beso a Green dejándole rojo.

—Parece ser que caíste ante mis encantos, Green Oak. —dijo sonriéndole, pero no en tono burlón como comúnmente suele ser.

—Okei, lo acepto, Chica ruidosa. —le sonrió. —Tenemos que irnos, tus padres van a estar preocupados.

—Les dije que saldría contigo. No tienen por qué hacerlo.

—Si tu padre sabe, de seguro mi vida es la que corre peligro.

—Pero…

—De ahora en adelante, eres la novia de Green Oak, líder del Gimnasio de Viridian City. No lo olvides. No hay de qué preocuparse por nuestra parte.

Blue solo sonrió y después de eso volvieron a Pallet, donde se encontraba un celoso padre esperando por su inocente hija que al parecer se había ido con un líder de Gimnasio a quien sabe qué lugar.


End file.
